A-2: Gear Up
The mission "A-2: Gear Up" is the second mission in the Gloomy Manor. In this mission, Luigi must defeat four Slammers to get back the gears that were taken from the mechanism to move the fish tank. while fighting two Hiders in the Studio]] For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "Now that you're properly equipped, let's find those Dark Moon pieces! Paranormal readings are stronger in the north rooms of the Gloomy Manor, so we should start our search there." Starting Dialogue "Ready for some more action? Ah, you're a courageous lad. You know, you remind me of myself at your age, feller. Ho ho! Those were the days...Anyhoo, we need to start searching for the rest of the Dark Moon. Luckily, I've got just the invention to make our job easier! I call it the Parascope, a tip-top device that detects and measures distant paranormal signals. In fact, I used it to scan the Gloomy Manor, and I found some strong activity in the north rooms. That's where we'll start our search. Ho ho! You haven't changed a bit, my boy. There's no reason to be scarred now that you're equipped with my mighty Poltergust 5000!" "Now, details. There's a mechanism that controls the access to that section. The access mechanism is in the Foyer. I'll give you instructions once you get there. Got all that? Good. Now get a move on!" New Ghosts * Slammer * Hider Mission Goals Overall Goal *Activate the mechanism in the Foyer to access the north rooms of the Gloomy Manor. Other Goals *Activate the mechanism in the Foyer. *Recover all four stolen gears. **Recover a gear in the Lab. **Recover a gear in the Parlor. **Recover a gear in the Study. **Recover a gear in the Studio Story Once Luigi reaches the Foyer, he'll see four Slammers take away the gears to the mechanism. E. Gadd then calls and says: "Dagblasted ghosts! Luigi, those brutes just stole the gears from the access mechanism I told you about! I'll use the Parascope to find 'em. Then you can use the map on the DS to hunt 'em down! Ho ho! The terrified look in your eye just gave me a great idea. From now on, I'm going to call the DS - this is genius - the Dual Scream! Ho ho! Oho! The Dual Scream! Hooo... Interact with the map on the Dual Scream to locate the brute ghosts in the west wing. The map has a whole slew of features, so be sure to mess around with it later. But for now...get those gears back! Look lively!" When trying to go through the open door on the left, it will suddenly close and a Greenie with the key will fly back to the Entrance. After retrieving the key and going through the door, Luigi can access the Lab. Defeat all the ghosts in the Lab to get a gear. Luigi cannot access the Studio, because as the he can see from the Secret Pocket, the door is blocked by mounds of rubble. Ha can also see two Hiders playing around with the canvas in the room. However, he can also obtain a key from the back of the Secret Pocket to access the F2 rooms. However, when trying to go up the stairs in the Foyer, a Hider will appear an Luigi will slide back down. Defeating the Hider will allow Luigi to climb up to the second floor. After opening the door to the Master Hall, Luigi can access the Parlor and the Bedroom. If Luigi chooses the Parlor, he'll have to play the record player until some Greenies pop out. Defeating them and the subsequent Slammer will give Luigi another gear. Going into the Bedroom, Luigi must pull on a corn on the left wall. This brings down a hidden bed, which will flip Luigi into the Study. Luigi can try to get the gear in the wall, but a Greenie will close the compartment. After capturing four Greenies and a Slammer, Luigi can get the gear. To exit the room and access the Studio, Luigi must roll up the carpet to reveal a switch. Standing on the switch will put out the fireplace, and allow Luigi to go inside and drop down to the Studio. There, he must capture two Hiders and the final Slammer to get the last gear. After collecting all four gears E. Gadd will call saying: Luigi! How goes it, my boy? You found all four gears? That quick? Ho ho... Well, you got there in the end. Good work, sonny! Now head back to the Foyer, and put the gears back into the access mechanism." When Luigi tries to put the gears in, he'll find that one of the Slammer s tampered with the gear, making it unusable. E. Gadd will call again: "Why the long face, Luigi? Well, genetics, I suppose... Criminy! The gears don't fit into the mechanism? Those brute ghosts must have bent them or something. I suppose I'll have to repair them in order to make 'em work. Well, at least you recovered all of them! And it looks like you captured some very interesting ghosts. I can't wait to check 'em out. I'm bringing you back now." The mission then finishes. After Mission Dialogue "Good work, Luigi! I knew I should have called you first. Ahem... Let's have a look at those gears. Hmm... I'll come up with something to make 'em work again. Now, let's unload the Poltergust and see what kind of ghostly goodies you got." "I was right - these new ghosts are very interesting indeed! Such spectacular specimens! And they won't be making any trouble for us now that they're in the Vault. In the Vault, you can review all the types of ghosts that you've captured. And while you're there, feel free to read my research notes on their ghostly behavior. Analyzing the paranormal signatures of ghosts also helps me fine-tune the ol' Parascope! Now, skedaddle! I need to figure out a way to make those gears work again." Videos Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Gloomy Manor Category:Gloomy Manor Missions Category:Ghosts Category:Luigi